<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the concept of family by penguinwritesbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324695">on the concept of family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinwritesbooks/pseuds/penguinwritesbooks'>penguinwritesbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journalism Team AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Parent Ray Molina, Hugs, M/M, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina Adopts The Phantoms, Supportive Julie Molina, This is technically a sequel to 'the way they were', but you don't have to read that one to get what's going on here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinwritesbooks/pseuds/penguinwritesbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into the Molinas’ house for the first time was its own form of torture for Alex. Sunlight streamed through windows, pillows and blankets adorned the couches, and Carlos’s voice traveled through the house. Living in the Peters’ house had been fun, and it allowed him to be there for Reggie when things got a little too loud for him, but he missed home. He missed his sister, and the teddy bear he had to leave behind when he left. He wondered if Carrot still lived on his dresser, or if he even had a dresser anymore.</p>
<p>This is in the same universe as 'the way they were' but you don't have to read it to understand this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina, Alex Mercer &amp; Ray Molina, Alex Mercer &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journalism Team AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the concept of family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking into the Molinas’ house for the first time was its own form of torture for Alex. Sunlight streamed through windows, pillows and blankets adorned the couches, and Carlos’s voice traveled through the house. Living in the Peters’ house had been fun, and it allowed him to be there for Reggie when things got a little too loud for him, but he missed home. He missed his sister, and the teddy bear he had to leave behind when he left. He wondered if Carrot still lived on his dresser, or if he even had a dresser anymore. All he brought with him to Reggie’s house was what had fit in his backpack and his pockets, but at least he had plenty of clothes there left behind from past sleepovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie’s parents had been casually dropping hints that it was time for him to move out, and the last thing he wanted to do was overstay his welcome. Willie kept offering a place to stay, insisting his uncle wouldn’t mind. The few times they’d crossed paths, Caleb seemed pretty nice. He always made a show of making M&amp;Ms appear out of nowhere, giving them to Alex with a warm smile, and it always made him feel at home. But Caleb worked nights, not coming home most nights until around three in the morning, and Alex was a notoriously light sleeper. He’d explained as much to Willie, who just flashed an understanding smile and nudged his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, babe. But if you ever need somewhere to crash, it’s better than nothing,” he’d said, making Alex promise to tell him if he ever got stuck without somewhere to go before allowing the subject to be changed to their upcoming special issue of the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Julie asked, pulling two glasses out of the cabinet and filling them with ice water. She slid one across the counter to him as he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” He hesitated, not quite sure how much he should disclose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Alex’s first time at her house, but they’d been pretty good friends for a while now, ever since Julie sang with Sunset Curve for the showcase a year prior. She knew he was gay (if only by accident) and if that was an issue, she didn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were partnered on an AP World project that afternoon, so they agreed that she would give Alex a ride to her house after school. Willie got to him first, cornering him in the news lab to discuss the sports section layout. After a few minutes of talking, the project with Julie was the last thing on his mind as they crowded around the table to look at the pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she found them, her arrival coincided with Alex leaning up from his chair to kiss Willie goodbye. Caleb had the night off and wanted him home early to have dinner together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” she’d exclaimed, moving to the side so Willie could slip out of the room with an apologetic glance over his shoulder. “I thought you were coming over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God. I’m so sorry, Jules. We were trying to get this layout figured out, and I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no. It’s fine. It’s not that late, we’ve still got plenty of time to work.” Alex nodded, picking up his things and putting his laptop back in his bag. “So how long have you two been together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, a couple of months.” His heart was racing, threatening to break his ribs in its effort to exit his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cute together,” she said casually, leading him toward the parking lot. The air left his lungs in a near audible </span>
  <em>woosh</em>
  <span>, his eyes falling closed for a brief moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he breathed, failing terribly in his attempt to hide the relief on his face. Julie just nodded, smiling gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, though, he had to decide if he wanted to explain the whole housing debacle. </span>
  <em>Fuck it,</em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>It’s not like I’m a good liar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been living with Reggie,” he admitted. “But his parents aren’t… entirely too happy about it. They’re not gonna kick me out or anything, but I’ve overstayed my welcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you live with your family - if you don’t mind me asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cross in our living room is bigger than the family picture next to it.” Julie nodded sadly. A quiet, unspoken understanding passed between them as Alex downed his glass of water in one gulp. She gave him hers, as she had only really poured it out of habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have anywhere else to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of? Willie keeps offering, but he and his uncle already have such a good dynamic, you know? I know I wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>intruding</em>
  <span>, per se, but I would just feel out of place,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules?” Mr. Molina - Ray, he’d insisted - came into the kitchen with a smile. “Have you seen your mom’s old jacket? The blue one; Carlos outgrew his and really wants that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it in the loft?” she asked. “With the rest of her clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think so, but alas.” He threw up his arms in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried the upstairs linen closet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Mija, are a genius,” he exclaimed, kissing the top of her head before leaving the room shouting for Carlos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about him,” Julie laughed. “He’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic?” Alex supplied. “He really loves you and Carlos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. He’s our dad,” she said with an easy smile. “It’s his job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at her incredulously. There was something about their casual, easy warmth that left a knot in his stomach, thinking of Ruby. Their parents </span>
  <em>loved</em>
  <span> them, in purely the broadest sense of the word, but their love had never come for free. There was always a caveat, a snide remark left unsaid, a panicked lack of breath when teachers gave back tests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean…” Julie started. “I don’t know what I meant,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he said. “I probably shouldn’t have even brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m glad you did.” She moved to sit down next to him, but not before pulling a bag of chips from the cabinet. “You know, we </span>
  <em>do</em>
  <span> have a guest bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we do,” Ray said, walking back into the kitchen holding the jacket he’d been looking for. “What are we talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know how you love me?” Julie asked, holding out the chip bag to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know,” he said slowly. “That’s sort of a given at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know how I love Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not together, are you?” he asked, brows furrowing in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! God, no. He’s…” She hesitated for a split second. “He’s taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then where is this going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex needs a place to stay, and I think he should stay here.” She was the epitome of confidence, chin level with the ground and shoulders pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need a place to stay?” he asked, turning to address Alex directly. He weighed his options for a moment, finding Ray’s presence unexpectedly calming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, I’m gay?” he said, voice rising in almost a question. “And my parents… aren’t very happy about it.” Ray’s eyes softened immediately, and Alex found himself wrapped in his arms before he entirely knew what was going on. He melted into the hug, burying his head in Ray’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Julie was trying not to cry, and he was honestly not doing much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie’s house? He plays the bass for Sunset Curve.” Ray nodded, reaching up to smooth out Alex’s hair with a little smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what color do you want to paint your room?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!</p>
<p>-adalie &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>